Teen Titans: Robin Headcanon
by XxSoulMasterXx
Summary: Some drabbles involving the Wonder Boy we all know and love. There will be some angst and humor.
1. 1-10

**1: Colors**

There was one thing the Titans knew about their leader. He hated the color blue. They didn't know why, and whenever they ask, the boy wonder would have a faraway look and change the subject, or in Beast Boy's case, get a glare until you drop it.

Starfire for one was baffled. During her stay on Earth, the color blue had become one of her favorite colors, and the meaning behind made her wonder who would ever despise the color. It brought a warm feeling of embrace whenever she flew in the blue sky or swam at the blue ocean. The color blue was something her planet rarely had.

Raven, however, knew of Robin's only reason. But she never wanted anything, but whenever the wonder boy was asked that question, she would shoot him a small glance of sympathy. Robin's emotions were overwhelming. Much stronger than whenever he's at the gym or obsessing all over the Evidence room. It was enough to make her wince at the jumble of emotions that radiated around him.

Cyborg, at first, was offended and hurt, but he felt better knowing that the boy wonder had nothing against his robotic parts. Yet it didn't stop him and Beast Boy from teasing him. They found Robin's dislike for the color blue hilarious. At least it was funny until Robin put them on cleaning duty, locked away the game console, and forced them to train three hours before breakfast for nearly _two months_. They never teased him about it again.

Robin hated the color blue. No one knew why and didn't push for information either. They just knew that he hated the color blue.

Oh, and he hated the color yellow too.

But they didn't know why either.

The boy wonder looked at his reflection in the mirror. It seemed almost too cruel and torturous to see what was behind the mask.

His mask was in his firm grip as Robin stared at his horrid eyes. Once, he wielded such gorgeous blue orbs, something he had inherited from his late mother. But now they were ugly.

Back then, anytime someone saw his blue orbs, they would comment on them. They reminded them of the sea, the sky, their blue car, anything as bright as his shade of blue.

Batman said that his eyes represented his freedom. His desire to soar up into the sky. It trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. ... In heraldry, blue is used to symbolize piety and sincerity. But _Bruce,_ the man who raised and loved him like his son, always commented on them and claimed that blue meant the world to him. "_I would always look at your eyes because the sky is nothing compared to the shade of blue of your eyes."_ Alfred, while he didn't say anything, agreed.

Once in his lifetime, he was proud of his eyes; now, they were a reminder. A reminder of who he was in the past. Now he bared the eyes of his former self. He was nothing but an empty shell of the one who wielded those gorgeous blue orbs with glory.

He was what remains of Richard "Dick" John Grayson

And Robin hated the shades of blue and sickly yellow.

He hated the lifeless, sickening yellow with a fraction mix of a dull blue. Yet he could do nothing as the mix of colors was now a part of his life.

It was a curse to see the color of his eyes.

* * *

**2: Nocturnal**

It was a habit he picked up from his mentor. To beat up Gotham Baddies in the middle of the night, and it became useful when he moved to Jump when a baddie decides to cause problems in the middle of the night. His friends were anything but pleased to see him slack off on his sleeping schedule or work to the bone until he finally falls asleep in the evidence room and has to drag him to his room.

But he always shrugs it up on their disapproving faces. After all, Coffee does its wonders.

* * *

**3: Secret**

Robin had a secret that none of the Titans knew about. He knew who Red- X was. He had been suspicious when they first fought but remained quiet as he didn't want to get his hopes up or alarm his friends. But multiple encounters, it was the final nail to the coffin.

Currently, both boys were spending their days on the beach alone. Well, there were other people around, but no one bats an eye at two boys at the beach. There was no malice or duty between the two. Masks were removed; neither wore their uniforms either. Both sunbathe with only shorts,

As an ego boost for both of the boys, some girls were wanting to chat with them or wanting them to play volleyball. They played in the salty water with them and splashed around. Some girls tried to give their phone numbers, which the eldest refused while the youngest took them with glee. In the end, the boys soaked up the attention and had the pleasure of flirting with a few of them.

"You know that your girlfriend is going to kill you if she finds out this." Snorts Red-_Jason_ as he carefully puts away a few pieces of paper with phone numbers on them on his wallet.

Richard laid down on his towel again and waved lazily at him, "Eh, what she doesn't know won't kill her. Besides, it's not like I asked them for dates or their phone numbers like some people." He eyed him knowingly, "After all, Star is the only girl for me."

"No, Starfire is the only girl for _Robin_," the boy wonder. Everyone knows that." He snickers at the scowl his brother shot at him. "You Richard Grayson, however, are very much single according to your social media double lives are a bitch, huh Dickiebird?"

"Shut up," Muttered Richard. "And language."

* * *

**4: Playboy**

Robin will never admit it to his teammates, but he had a guilty pleasure of seducing women into a puddle of goo. Or rather that was Richard. Robin is always awkward with women, but Richard "Dick" Grayson was successful with women.

Richard's playboy persona sometimes would just come out of Robin on unexpected moments. And he knowingly uses it over the girls who seem to be drooling over him. While he loved Starfire and none of the other girls meant anything to him, it was both funny and exaggerating to see how the opposite would throw themselves at his feet. But mostly funny.

"ROBIN?!"

Or at least it was funny until Starfire's screech rang in his ears that caused him and the girl to stiffen.

Oh boy.

By the time the girl was chased off by an angry Starfire, the Titans knew of his playboy persona and had different reactions. Raven was gaping, having not expected for their stern leader to have such behavior. Cyborg and Beast Boy were equally stunned but awed and often begged their leader for tips or ideas into wooing girls. Starfire, however, was not pleased and gave Robin the silent treatment for the entire day.

Robin had to plead and repeatedly apologize for forgiveness. In the end, Starfire spoke to him again after he buys her multiple flavors of Mustard. He'll have to be more careful with what he says and acts next time he confronts a girl.

But… It wouldn't hurt but to rile her a bit, right?

* * *

**5: Love**

Robin held many opinions growing up when it came to love. The love of his parents created him and raised him. The love Bruce and Alfred gave him hope. The love of his mentor gave him strength. The love of his friends gave him purpose. The love of his girlfriend, Starfire, gave him a joy like no other.

His enemies always claimed that love was a weakness. But he disagreed, for it was love that made him stronger.

* * *

**6: Addiction**

Raven walked in the evidence room and raised an eyebrow at the number of empty cups. She looked at the sole person in the room and shook her head when he took a sip of Coffee.

The female Titan wasn't sure when was the last time the boy wonder had a decent good night's sleep. But with his constant caffeine consumption, it was clear it wasn't recent. Well then, if he wasn't going to bed on his own, she might as well drag him there herself.

Whether he likes it or not, he was going to bed and take a nap. It was not optional.

* * *

**7: Brothers**

"You eat like a pig."

Richard grinned at Wally, who was pouting as he ate his poutine. Roy was smirking as the three of them were walking around the streets of Toronto, Canada. It felt good to spend some time with his brothers. Just the three of them and no one else. No Titans, no girlfriends, and no criminals. It had been so long since they last hung out, and both red-heads agreed.

None of the Titans know about this, and as far as they are concerned, he is on patrol in Jump city. He isn't worried, though. They could just call using their communicators, and all he has to do is slap on his mask and use their speedster transporter to reach Jump in seconds.

"So… How's your girlfriend doing?"

Wally glared at him as he threw away his trash at a nearby trash can. "Hey! Hands off! She's mine. Besides, don't you have your own girl to worry about?"

Robin raised his hands in defense, "Hey, all I asked was how she was doing. I have no intention of flirting with her, especially since my girl gave me the silent treatment!"

Roy snickered.

"Whatever, Rob. Sooo... Anyone up for a trip to Las Vegas?" Roy and Richard mock raised their arms, and the three burst out laughing.

The trio took a turn, and there was a small group of beautiful girls. Usually, they would've ignored them, but to their dread, it just so happens that they were right next to where they hid their belongings. They couldn't go there without arousing suspicion. But two of the three boys weren't worried as they had the perfect distraction.

Wally turned to the youngest, "Well, Dick, do your magic."

Richard gave him a look behind his sunglasses, "And have Starfire skin me alive? No, thanks."

"She will never kill you though," Wally cheerfully states, "Jinxy said that Starfire told her that if she ever caught you "doing the flirting", she would remind you who you belong to. Besides, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

Richard coughs in his fist as his cheeks flared, and Roy snorted amused. "Basically, you're saying she'll kill him one way or another."

Robin looked at the group of girls before looking at his friends. "Fine, but if any of you guys say one peep to Starfire, I will kill you." He paused and then looked thoughtful as he scratched his chin, "Actually, you know what, that doesn't sound too bad. Nevertheless, you breathe a word of this, and you die."

* * *

**8: Alcohol**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Muttered Robin dressed up as a civilian as he followed Red-X, also disguised as a civilian, on the shadier parts of Jump in the late evening. He wore a simple black long-sleeve shirt, jeans and a gold chain on his neck. His eyes, as usual, hidden behind his sunglasses. He snuck out of the Tower when his friends were distracted, and he was confident they wouldn't know he was gone until morning.

Jason, who wore a wooly hat and a leather jacket with jeans and had a lit cigarette on his fingers, snorted, "Live up a little. There's nothing wrong with having a beer."

"I'm underage, and so are you." He deadpanned.

The younger shrugged as he dropped and stomped on the cigarette butt, "Like you're the one talking. I heard from a little birdie that you and your red-head buddies snuck out from your group of friends in secret and went to get wasted."

Richard choked, "W-where- You know what? I'm not going to ask a question I already know the answer to." He sighed

Jason smirked, "Son of Bats bitch. Now lead the way, brother dearest."

After making sure they, or at least in Richard's case, weren't being followed, they made their way to an old, rundown looking bar. There weren't many people. No one paid attention to the two boys as they walked to the bar and sat down.

"Well, if it ain't Dickie," the Barman wheezed cheerfully with a gruff voice, "no red-heads this time, eh?"

Richard gave the man a snarky smile, "Nope, had other things to work on. So I brought my little brother with me."

The Barman raised an eyebrow at the younger teen, who smiled innocently. "How old is he?" He grunted.

"Does it even matter?" Snorted Richard, "You know I'm not of age, what difference does it make?"

The Barman shrugged and left for a moment. When he came back, he gave both boys two pints, which Richard paid for.

"Enjoy lads." He left.

Richard and Jason grabbed their drinks and clinked them before drowning on the booze.

* * *

**9: Drunk**

By the time morning came, and the Titans were eating breakfast, they noticed that their leader has yet to join them.

"Should I check on, Robin?" asked Starfire with concern in her eyes.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he ate his soymilk pancakes, glaring at Cyborgs breakfast with disgust. "I'm sure he's fine, Star."

"Yeah, the guy must've stayed up late again." Said Cyborg as he happily ate his bacon and sausages with eggs and milk.

Raven merely rolled her eyes as she continued to read her book as she sipped her tea.

Before Starfire could protest, the front doors open and the Titans hastily turned their necks and were met with a surprise.

A random teen waltz in, stumbling in while mumbling and hiccuping words. None of the Titans recognized him and were questioning how a stranger got inside the Tower. However, Starfire gasped, having recognized him.

"Robin..?" Asked Starfire hesitantly.

The rest of the Titans looked at Starfire with eyes wide before turning to the young teen. Their jaws dropped upon finally recognizing him. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Raven looked annoyed and left to mediate the upcoming headache. Starfire looked confused at the way her boyfriend was acting.

"Dude!" Laughed Beast Boy, "Are you _drunk?"_

Robin gave a lazy drunk smile, "Meee….*hic* Naaaaaah maaaaaan….." He hiccuped. "Anyone *hic* seen Jaybird *hic*."

"Who is this 'Jaybird'?" Asked Starfire with a tilt of her head, though her eyes were narrowed.

She jumped, however, when Robin's arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, you sexy gal!" He gasped, making the boys to laugh even louder, "I haven't met any *hic* beauties like yourself *hic* in the bar. Why forget about that son of *hic* a bitch who ditched me and *hic* how about we have some fun! *hic*"

Ignoring her protests, Robin dragged Starfire to an empty room, most likely his, with the boys dying with laughter in the kitchen. This was so rich. To think that their typically, rule strict, stoic leader actually broke the rules and went out and get _drunk_ of all things! To make this golden, their leader actually hit on Starfire in front of them and dragged her for some "alone time".

They were never going to live this down.

* * *

10: Hangover

By the time Robin woke up from his nap, he had a major, irritable headache, and he reeked of alcohol and puke. He took a shower and got rid of the smell, and felt fresh. But unfortunately, his head still felt as though an anvil fell on it, and his eyes hurt by looking at the light.

To make this matters worse, Starfire refused to talk to him for whatever reason. Beast Boy and Cyborg were teasing him, making fun of him as they pretended they were him, drunk out of his ass. And Raven… Well, she was locked up in her room.

He wasn't going to deal with this until his headache was gone. So he was going to lay down and sleep and take some ibuprofen.


	2. 11-20

** 11: Clowns**

Beast Boy at first denied it. He was sure that he just imagined it because it was wrong. Their leader was fearless, he battled to the end, faced against many dangers, not fazed by the outcomes. But to be afraid of something as ridiculous as this?

Now that was something to laugh at.

But the evidence was piling up. It couldn't be a coincidence. First up was Mumbo, who escaped prison again. The Titans followed him to an abandoned circus outside of Jump and were unfortunately forced to play an act as part of the Circus to entertain the other Mumbos after they fought a ton of clown minions. After they defeated the magician, Robin locked himself in his room, wanting to be alone.

Weeks later, they were given tickets for Haley's Circus from their leader. Beast Boy, for once, was gleeful as well as Cyborg. Starfire looked confused, and Raven looked like she wanted to be anywhere _but_ the Circus. However, their leader seemed to run off and disappeared just as the clown act began. With everyone's attention towards the clowns, they didn't notice him leave—everyone but Beast Boy, that is.

So with the clown outfit and makeup he bought, he was ready to prank his stoic leader.

He found him in the gym, seemingly destroying the punching bags—show_ time._

He entered the gym and let out a creepy laugh that even scared him. But at least he got Robin's attention as he froze midway on throwing another punch on the sandbag and hastily turned to face him. Blood drained from his face, and Beast Boy so severely wanted to burst out laughing.

Robin's face was priceless!

He smirked wickedly, careful not to expose his fangs and continued laughing.

He stopped, however, when he was suddenly grabbed from the wrist. He was thrown on the other side of the gym. His back hit the wall where cracks suddenly appeared.

_That hurt._

Beast Boy was suddenly reminded of how _strong_ the Boy Wonder was as he was surrounded by pain. He shrieked in agony as the leader promptly beat him into a bloody pulp. By the time Beast Boy lost consciousness, Robin finally stopped and said with both horror and anger, "...Beast Boy?"

It took an entire day for him to wake up. When he did, he found out that he had fractured ribs, which Raven healed, but the bruises had to heal naturally.

Robin was anything but pleased, but only gave the changeling a warning. It was later that day that he found out why Robin was scared of _clowns_.

More specifically, the Joker.

And now Beast Boy found a way to fear them too.

**12: Talon**

Richard removed his sunglasses to expose the dull yellow and blue eyes. He got off his motorcycle, not the R-cycle, which was back at the Tower, and grabbed the large box that was tightly tied up on the seat. He looked around and was satisfied to know he was alone.

He hatefully opened the box and pulled on a black outfit. Along with it was an owl-like mask, gloves, and some weapons; daggers, knives, and a sword. He was free, and _they_ were dead. But the damage has been done. Batman saved him too late.

He can not go back and bring back all those he killed, but now he can go back as Boy Wonder after a long section of therapy. He didn't tell the Titans where he was. His mentor had been generous enough to say to them that 'he was away on 'a mission' that went out hand, but in the end, it all worked out.'

At least his friends understood and said nothing involving this 'mission.' But now he was cursed to conceal his enhanced powers and wear blue contacts for the rest of his life.

All because of _them_.

He gathered wood and stone. He put them together and built a campfire. Lighting it up with a match, he blew at it with his mouth as he cupped the small flame. Eventually, the fire spread, and Richard stared at it intensely. He then glowered at the costume behind him.

He was done playing their Talon.

He grabbed everything and threw them into the fire. Nothing was more satisfying than the fire consuming what was left of the Talons.

**13: Memories**

It was rare that the boy wonder ever slept peacefully in his room. He was curled up and warm in his bedsheets as he breathed peacefully.

_The Flying Graysons. _

_They were the flying Graysons and were ready for flight. John and Mary waited patiently for their son. When he came out, he was less than enthusiastic about his costume. His father chuckled, and his mother cooed at him._

_She placed a hand on his chest, where the R symbol resided. Mary smiled fondly as she placed a hand on her son's cheek._

"_When I see you up there, Richard, you make me think of a little Robin." His mother hugged him, and soon his father joined in the hug. Richard smiled and hugged them back. Not knowing that this was the last time he would ever embrace his parents._

_It was time to perform. People cheered as the Graysons did their act, without the safety net. But the Graysons' weren't worried and instead had fun. Richard cheered gleefully as he twirled and flipped as his hands grasped the bar._

"_...And now for the grand finale! The Graysons signature move; the Quadruple flip!"_

_At first, it was good, his parents jumped first, and he bounced happily in the platform as he waited. His eyes then widen. His mother was just about to reach him when the ropes began to snap. He yelled at them. He tried to warn them._

_***Snap!***_

_He was too late._

_Suddenly the flying Graysons plummeted to their deaths. There were screams and panic. Richard fell to his knees before he bowed as he cried. The bleeding, broken bodies of his parents remained down on the ground._

_Suddenly he was in a graveyard. It poured heavily as he numbly stared at the coffins which contained the bodies of his parents. _It was just not fair.

"_His parents were all the family that boy had."_

_Suddenly it was dark. But he could picture Batman's emotionless face as he heard his voice..._

"_...his darkest memories."_

Robin woke up with a jolt. His eyes looked around, he panted and breathed heavily. He was alone, and the sky was still as dark. There was a painful tug on his chest as he hugged his knees closer to him.

He cried.

**14: Boys Night Out**

"You're no fun." Pouted Jason.

Richard crossed his arms and scowled at his little brother, "Doesn't matter. The last time the both of us went to the bar. I came home a drunken mess. _Now_ my friends know I go behind the laws back and get _drunk_ of all things! Cyborg and Beast Boy are never letting this down, and the girls were looking at me weirdly."

Roy snorted, and Wally giggled.

Jason snorted and shrugged, "Not my fault you decided to show your drunken ass to your friends. Besides, it's three votes against one. Sorry big brother, but you're outnumbered."

"Well, then I won't drink any alcohol tonight."

"That's the whole point! What's the point of going to a nightclub if you're not going to drink any alcohol?"

Richard scowl deepens, and he looks away with a huff.

They go to a nightclub, where the bouncer is looking menacing and big. He was bald and wore sunglasses as he scared off any unwelcome guest. However, he dropped the tough guy look and smirked, seeing Richard.

"Well, if it isn't Dickie here." He snickered and did a handshake with the playboy.

"Sure'em, Nick, how about you let me and the boys in?"

The bouncer stroked his beard as he pretended to look thoughtful, " I don't know, teens these days shouldn't enter; otherwise, my boss would have my head…" He let out a sly smirk, "but seeing the connections you have and you happen to scare my boss, I suppose I can let you in."

Richard grin, as did the boys behind him. Once they entered, he returned to his tough-guy look, but he let out a smirk as he pulled out a few hundred bills that appeared from unlikely sources.

Music was loud, and it reeked of alcohol and sweat. The Four boys went to the Bartender, and each got a drink. The four clink their glasses together before gulping down the booze.

"_Well, I suppose one glass won't hurt anyone. Next time though, I'm choosing where to go for the next boys night."_

He drank five glasses tonight.

**15: Blushing**

Robin drank his coffee as he read today's newspaper. He spent all night in the evidence room looking for clues for Slade's whereabouts, but frustratingly he found nothing.

He noticed he was alone for the time being. Beast Boy and Cyborg were out, most likely in their favorite pizza parlor. Raven was in her room, either meditating or reading. Starfire… well, he wasn't sure where his girlfriend was, but he guessed that she was up on the roof soaking up the sun.

Once he finished his coffee, he went to his room to collect his clothes before going into the bathroom. He needed to shower; afterwards, he was going back to the evidence room.

The moment he entered his room, freshly clean and hair damp, he suddenly froze, and his skin turned several shades of red.

There stood Starfire, wearing the most revealing bikini he'd ever seen. Starfire beamed upon seeing him.

"Robin! I have been looking for you!"

"O-oh?" Spluttered the flustered Robin.

"Oh yes! Friend Raven and I did the shopping in the Mall of shopping and found this! What do you think?"

"Uh...I...I… well...?" He blushed harder.

"Friend Raven said that this Bikini was a suit for swimming." She tilted her head, "She also said about perverts. What are perverts?"

Robin stuttered as he inhumanely turned redder.

**16: Jealousy**

Richard will admit he finds it cute when Kory gets Jealous and scares off a random girl who comes to flirt with him. Both in and out of the mask. But he seethes with fury whenever a guy is throwing himself at Kory's feet.

Kory seemed innocently ignorant and naive over what was going on, but Richard knew better. He could see the mirth and smugness in her eyes.

"_Oh, if that's going to be… then two can play at this game."_

He smirked at her and walked away, promptly making Kory's amusement die and promptly frown.

"Richard Grayson!" Shrieked two girls as they ran towards him the moment they saw him walking towards them. To Richard's delight, both of the girls happen to be red-heads. What a delightful coincidence...

"Hello ladies," He said cooly, unleashing his playboy persona in full mode. He had to resist himself from looking back at Kory's irritated face.

"What are you doing here! I mean-" Stuttered the shorter redhead, "...Not that you being here is bad… I mean-!"

"What my friend means," The taller girl glared at her before looking at Richard sweetly with a pouty face, attempting to view attractive"...that we are delighted you are here and are wondering what you're doing here in Gotham. Bruce Wayne said you were out of state for boarding school."

Richard shrugged, "My school is currently on vacation break and decided to come and stay with Bruce in the meantime." He removed his sunglasses to expose the gorgeous blue orbs and folded them into his shirt, "well enough about me. How about I take you wonderful ladies to a date. School has kept me busy that It's been so long since I've been with a girl, and I need to keep up my reputation like my old man."

Both girls squealed again and clung onto Richard on both his arms as he took them away. Before they left the view, though, he looked behind his shoulders and gave a sly smirk and winked at the steaming princess.

Kory left the confused and depressed young man, and stormed up towards her boyfriend.

**17: Rumors**

Batgirl stormed inside the Tower, hastily. The Titans were surprised to see Batgirl, especially Robin, who had visited her a few days ago.

Robin stared at the newspaper that was suddenly shoved to his face. He blinked behind his mask before his expression changed into horror. The Titans behind them looked at each other confused. Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to get a closer look, but Starfire held them back. But even she was curious herself. Raven, however, rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

His hands gripped on the newspaper as he read the headlines "**GOTHAM'S GOLDEN BOY ASKS COMMISSIONER'S DAUGHTER OUT FOR VALENTINE'S DAY! IS OUR PLAYBOY TAKEN?!"**

Underneath was a picture of Richard Grayson giving Barbara Gordon a bouquet and one of them sitting in a cafe, having a date. There was even a full explanation of how both Dick and Babs were '_dating'_ and would be the perfect picture couple of Gotham.

Robin let out curses in a different language, confusing everyone. Although both Starfire and Batgirl both winced, having understood whatever Robin said.

"Fecior de curva! Îi voi fut pe o armată de avocați!" Robin shouted as he stormed to his room, muttering something about 'rumors,' 'nasty tabloids' and 'calling an army of lawyers.' Batgirl followed him, just as furious.

Starfire walked over to the newspaper and picked it up. The moment she read the headlines, she shrieked angrily and shot her laser eyes at the paper, effectively burning it.

"ROBIN!" She shrieked as she stormed towards her boyfriend's room, demanding an explanation. The other Titans wisely remained in the living room.

**18: Frustration**

Robin and Starfire were currently dressed up as their civilian persona. The Titans had a mission involving finding a drug lord who was hiding here on Jump.

Blockbuster was his name. And originally came from Bludhaven (which could rival Gotham's crime rate), and he decided to come here. Two things came to mind, either to expand his business or to be on the down-low from the law.

But as of now, Richard had nothing. At least right now. But after being trained by the world's greatest detective, he is bound to find something.

"Victor, report. Found anything about Blockbuster's whereabouts?" Richard spoke to a Flip-phone rather than the T-Communicator as Starfire got closer to hear. The last thing they needed was to gain unwanted attention.

"Negative," Came Victor's voice that sounded awfully familiar to Cyborg's. "So far, everything is clean on our side."

Richard clicked his tongue, clearly displeased as he attempted to hold back his frustration. "Got it… Keep on the lookout. If you find anything suspicious, call me." Hearing an affirmative from Victor, Richard snapped the phone close.

"Richard…" Cooed Kory worryingly.

"I'm fine, Kory," Sighed Richard as he looks around. They came to a dead-end in the empty streets. No surprise as this was one of the abandoned places of Jump. A perfect place for a criminal like Blockbuster. But so far, they found nothing.

Kory massaged Richard's tense shoulders and was pleased to see him slowly melting on her touch. On days like these, it was frustrating to find runaway criminals. But as long as they have each other, they will be alright.

**19: Birdflash?**

**(Note: I'm not a big fan of Birdflash, unless it's a brotherly bond, but I figured this would be funny to add.)**

"KF, give me my mask back!"

Everyone had question marks on their heads as they looked at the direction where Robin's voice came from.

"No!" Came Kid Flash muffled laughter.

Kid Flash vibrates through the door to the living room before stopping in front of the Titans. Robin came in moments later, sunglasses covering his eyes as he glowered the speedster. Kid Flash deflated a bit before hiding his disappointment with a big grin.

"Aww, com'on, Rob! No need to be shy!" He winked at him as he waved the mask back and forth.

Jinx rolled her eyes from her spot with the girls. "Wally just give him his mask back. Before he murders you."

"Yeah, man, last time Grass Stains tried that Robin put him in the medical wing in a body cast!"

Instead of pailing and giving the mask back as the Titans had expected, Kid Flash burst out laughing as he pointed at the steaming bird, "Robbie here won't hurt me. I have something that BB doesn't have!"

"And that is?" Dawled Raven.

Kid Flash playfully flips his hair, "Simple; I have red hair!"

All the Titans practically had question marks over their heads as they looked at the speedster as though he was crazy.

"Uh...what?"

"What you don't know," Kid Flash looked scandalized, and ran towards his girlfriend. "Robbie here has only been attracted to redheads! He's so allured to it that redheads that are practically the only ones spared by boy wonder here!"

While the Titans took a moment to progress this information, Robin tackled the speedster while he was distracted. However, Kid Flash took advantage of his height, and as far as he could, he stretched his arm to get the mask away. Though despite his stature, Robin was physically stronger than he was, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Robin took back his mask.

So he did this in hopes of distracting him.

_That _got a reaction from the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg were gaping in shock and warily looked at the girls. Raven was just as shocked and surprised. Both Jinx and Starfire were horrified before giving a murderous look at both guys.

Kid Flash was _kissing_ Robin on the _lips_. Robin jolted in surprise, eyes wide as his entire face turned red. No sooner did Kid Flash pull away, pushed the dazed and sputtering leader off of him. Once he was on his feet, he grabbed Robin, who was a sputtering mess on the floor and ran off. Starfire and Jinx followed their boyfriends, ready for murder.

The rest of the Titans weren't sure how to react and just awkwardly remained there.

**20: Fire Dance**

It wasn't often that he did this. He preferred flying over being surrounded by flames. But it wasn't that he hated it, far from it. He learned back when he still lived in the Circus. It was often that he remembered that he didn't grow up like a normal boy. Instead of playing video games, he learned how to throw knives. And instead of playing with kids his age, he played with animals.

As the saying goes, '_you can take a boy from the circus, but you can't take the circus from the boy.'_

He was on the sandy beach of the island and made sure he was in a blind spot as he finished building a fire. He had black, flame-resistant gloves on the side, his shirt, boots, and other necessary stuff. Robin was putting on some fire symbols on his face, shoulders, arms, and chest with red paint, using nothing but the beach's calm waters to see his reflection.

Satisfied, he put down the paint and put on his gloves, and grabbed two custom made Chakrams.

And everything went in a blur. The twin Chakrams burst into flames, but he remained claimed as sparks of fire touched his skin and the sand below him. He danced to the flames and controlled them. Sparks flew everywhere, and he winced slightly at the burns, but did not stop dancing.

It was almost as though he was a fire bender. Unable to resist, he brought close one of the Chakram and breathed to it like a fire breathing dragon.

The dancing got more intense, and there was no need for music. The flames were slowly dying, but they flared in ablaze when they touched the fire Robin created. He threw them up in the sky as he danced, and skillfully jumped to grab them again.

He panted when he finally allowed the flames to die. And he suddenly yelped when his red-haired girlfriend tackled him onto the ocean. He let out a moan at the fresh, salty water touching his red skin and gulped when he saw Starfire's gleeful and sultry look.

He let out a nervous smile.

This was going to take a while to explain.


End file.
